


约定与礼物

by Beatrixxxxxx



Category: Batman and Robin (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Robin: Son of Batman (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 21:31:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12329259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatrixxxxxx/pseuds/Beatrixxxxxx
Summary: 杰森需要在达米安的生日上履行一个约定





	约定与礼物

**Author's Note:**

> 设定上达米安18岁，双方矛盾有弱化

“嘿，小翅膀，明天小D生日你记得要回来！”迪克絮絮叨叨地在电话的另一头吩咐着，聒噪得令杰森有冲动直接挂掉。

 

“你怎么不问问我明天有没有空，”杰森叼着烟靠在吧台上：“或许我不在哥谭呢，一天时间赶不回来怎么办？”

 

“我才不信你不记得达米安的生日。”迪克爽朗地笑着，杰森隐约听到他竟然还能抽空与身边的女士调情，忍不住翻了个白眼，丝毫不顾虑自己在满是熟人的酒吧的形象。

 

终于能停止被迪基鸟的老妈子语气骚扰后，酒保推给他一杯早已点好的黑俄罗斯：“这就是你把明天会议推迟的原因？”

 

“戴利，管好你的嘴，我可不能保证你能在这儿呆多久。”杰森没有兴趣解释为什么帮派会议要延期，而这位酒保的手艺还算和他胃口，可不希望哪天再后巷里见到他的剩余物。

 

达米安的生日恰逢周末，作为韦恩家的继承人，对外的宴会在白天已经举行过一轮，而家庭内部则选择在家里一起吃顿晚餐顺便切一下蛋糕。

 

“这和我们平时周末吃饭并没有什么区别。”晚饭过后提姆坐在沙发上，他盘着腿翻阅一本学术期刊，连头都不抬。

 

“闭嘴德雷克，又不是你过生日。”达米安摊在另一边的沙发上，扯掉宴会时的领带，搭在椅背上，阿尔弗雷德在经过时默默地把它收了起来。往年达米安的生日布鲁斯都会带一家人去不同的餐厅庆祝，但在这种场景下，杰森从不出现，他不愿意别人认出他与蝙蝠家有任何关系。在家里度过生日怎么想都不是达米安的作风，但这次的决定的确是他提出的。

 

布鲁斯和迪克大概下去蝙蝠洞里，超级英雄不可能因为家里某个人过生日而放假。达米安不管这么多年以来还是不太对盘的提姆，自己绕过阿尔弗雷德到了厨房。

 

第一次到达米安生日宴的杰森反而承担起了收拾餐桌的工作，瓷器与银器在他手上逐渐变得如同抛过光一样亮丽，如同往常一样。

 

达米安站在杰森背后,他凝视着勉强算得上自己第二位兄长的身影道，一个围裙的红色蝴蝶结正绑在他兄长的黑色衬衫上，像是礼物盒上的包装：“如果你哪天不当法外者了，转行做管家肯定饿不死。”

 

杰森放下手中的餐具，用池子旁的手巾擦了擦：“怎么，韦恩少爷打算开多少薪水请我？”

 

“我们家已经有管家了。”达米安习惯性仰着下巴回答。

 

“你指的是老蝙蝠家，我问的是你家，小韦恩先生。”杰森反手扯掉蝴蝶结，把他身上的红色围裙脱掉，阿尔弗雷德的品味他一向不太赞同。

 

“我家？你已经准备好要讨论这个问题了吗，”达米安有些不满杰森自己把蝴蝶结拆掉，但他不想表现出来：“你可以开始阐述了。”

 

杰森好笑地看着他：“你来不就是为了说这个么？”他走上前了几步，使得自己与达米安的距离更近一些：“才刚结束晚餐就这么迫不及待。”

 

“你少废话，别以为我会忘记你当年答应过我什么！”身高已经足够与杰森平视的少年挺直了腰，他可不再是那个容易被糊弄的十五岁小孩子。

 

十五岁时达米安的顽皮程度与他十岁那年不逞多让，刺客联盟必须接受这位少主无法发表意见就不说了，在哥谭市，不仅让学校老师连番投诉，还把魔爪伸到了杰森那儿。他青春期过剩的精力似乎连夜巡都无法消耗掉，连阿尔忒弥斯都为杰森打抱不平。

 

达米安破坏杰森与女孩子约会次数实在太多了。连花样都层出不穷，别说杰森的女伴，连阿尔忒弥斯都替杰森有阴影。杰森曾经很生气地质问过达米安为什么，而达米安只说出看不惯杰森总想着玩乐容易在执行任务时翻车这样让人哭笑不得的理由，或许达米安没有意识到自己的动机，但杰森可没有那么傻。

 

他故意设了个局去困住达米安，似乎是抓住了什么把柄似的讥笑这只被正处于青春期的蝙蝠崽子，在接收到布鲁斯的单独警告后，他才好心地把问题答案留在了蝙蝠崽子法律上成年那天。

 

为了避免女士们受到心灵伤害，杰森只好把这项活动改成勉为其难地每周回庄园吃饭以遍逗一逗一点就炸的蝙蝠崽子，而布鲁斯对杰森的决定乐得其成，至少阿尔弗雷德不会再念叨着杰森少爷什么时候才会回来聚会。

 

“托德？”达米安不耐烦地皱着眉，他明知道从杰森口里得不到什么动听的句子，但他为了今天已经等了三年。三年的时间足够他了解自己的青春期朦胧的情绪是怎么回事，虽然对他来讲并非光彩，但长期以来的躁动却无法消除，他坚信自己没有被荷尔蒙左右选择。

 

杰森注视着眼前的少年，褪去的小时候的婴儿肥，常年的受训使得身材修长坚挺，被扯掉领带的衬衣多开了几个扣子，白衬衫下仿佛能看到锁骨的优美形状，的确是法律承认的成年人了，杰森忍不住在心里吹了道口哨。他用目光巡视达米安的全身，唯独后者脸上不可一世的神情与以前一模一样：“你想听什么答案？”

“无聊的托德，我想听什么你就会说什么吗。”达米安突然有种想回去把刀拿上的冲动。

“可我不知道我的答案是不是你想要的啊……”杰森故意拖长了尾音，他再次迈开步子，走到达米安跟前。达米安很久没有试过在那面近的距离看到杰森，与他们第一次见面的时候相比，杰森曾经年轻的面容愈发成熟，法外者的工作让他体验到的不只是踢罪犯屁股，还有照顾队友以及如何重新融入一个“家庭”，除去他依然欠揍的嘴，倒是开始让人有安稳的感觉。

杰森没有越过他们的呼吸范围，只是盯着达米安的双眼慢慢地说道：“你之所以总爱破坏我的约会，答案就是：那时候的你喜、欢、我。”达米安眯着眼，每一个单词从杰森口中蹦出来他就更加摒住呼吸，但这是事实，他必须面对，可这不意味着他败阵下来。

“为什么要加一个‘那时’呢？”达米安侧着头问道，他明显看到杰森原本想看好戏的脸上出现了一丝裂缝：“如果你不确定我现在依然能是你的嘲笑对象，为什么今天又会来呢？”

杰森抿着唇没有回答，达米安继续说：“我有我的情报源，你前几天就把原定今天的会议推迟了，所以无论我昨天通知迪克在哪里庆祝生日，你都会来，为什么呢？”

 

“蝙蝠崽子，你推理能力那么好为什么不去猜一猜。”杰森挑着眉道，他不觉得年zhang者有必要先开口，他已经不需要那种承诺去让自己安心，也没有必要把自己和一个乳臭未干的毛头小子捆绑起来。

“不然呢？你打算要在哪个罪犯家楼下的楼梯间约会还是让我伪装成助理锁了办公室的门才能干你，我对偷情没有兴趣。”杰森的话让毫无经验的达米安面红耳赤，最终恼羞成怒地堵住他那张烦人的嘴。

达米安的吻技不如杰森想象中那样毫无章法，蝙蝠崽子私下练习不会少，但他对着什么练呢，杰森觉得今晚应该好好问问他。杰森双手搂住他腰背上，达米安扯着杰森领口的双臂只能贴在他的胸膛上，高温隔着单薄的衬衣传来，肾上腺素迅速飙升，他开始感觉到自己敏感的器官有蠢蠢欲动的趋势。青涩的味道算不得甜美却让等候已久的杰森一尝再试，所幸老蝙蝠没让他再多等几年，否则他真该考虑是不是要把蝙蝠崽子从哥谭拐走。

“你今晚留下。”达米安还喘着气却不由分说得命令道。

“你不怕老蝙蝠训你？”杰森的手在达米安身后摩挲，他有冲动再去咬一下蝙蝠崽子的唇，当他看到达米安难得迟疑后说：“得了吧，你以为是谁给你制造机会进来的？”

“父亲？和迪克。”从疑问到肯定，达米安只花了几秒钟的时间，这句话他说得有点咬牙切齿：“他们一早就知道了。”

“不然你以为我为什么没在你十五岁的时候就把你给办了？”杰森亲了一下他的眼角然后把他放开。“快出去切蛋糕，他们该等急了。”杰森从冰柜里把今天早起来到庄园和阿尔弗雷德一起制作的蛋糕取出来，达米安一眼就看出上面“祝达米安生日快乐”这几个字出自杰森的手笔。

在杰森捧着蛋糕的同时，达米安拿起事先预备好的酒和六只杯子，却被杰森叫住：“只准拿五只杯子。”

“今天我生日！”达米安以他十八岁的威严极力表现出自己成年人的一面。

“根据哥谭法律规定你还有三年才满烟酒年龄。”作为法外者的杰森却对法条十分熟稔。

“看不出你是这么有知识的人，陶德！”

“自从老蝙蝠要我对你遵守法律之后。”老蝙蝠坚持要等达米安成年后才可以让他们讨论这个话题，杰森不止一次想过是不是老蝙蝠有过什么不为人知的青春荒唐事现在才来后悔。

“你挺听他话的嘛。”达米安讽刺他道。

“没办法，要是我不听他的怕是要被打出哥谭。”杰森笑着说，自从他频繁回韦恩庄园后他与布鲁斯的关系缓和了不少。“如果我真的被逐出哥谭，你考不考虑跟我私奔啊？”

达米安重重地“哼”了一声：“比起把你赶出去，还是担心一下父亲会不会打爆你的老二。”

“哎呀，好问题，不过今晚开始他就不会了。”杰森在走廊上凑到达米安耳边，要不是看在杰森还捧着蛋糕的份上他一定会推他一把，只听杰森又接着说：“蝙蝠崽子，你今晚就可以试试。”

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> 礼物，就是老二啊，各种意义上的 
> 
> 本想起《遵纪守法与礼物馈赠》这种符合哥谭文明和谐发展道路的标题，但作为一名标题废柴，还是认命简单粗暴一点吧


End file.
